dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Horiuchi Tomoko
Horiuchi Tomoko '(堀内智子) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and the eldest child of the Horiuchi family (alongside her identical twin brother Horiuchi Tatsuya). She is 17 years old and a 3rd year in high school. Tomoko was born on January 31, is an Aquarius and is the older twin. She has long brown hair with an orange headband with two ribbons at the side and orange-brown eyes. She is 168cm tall and her blood type is AB. Tomoko is voiced by Kimura Manami. Background Tomoko comes from a wealthy family, since her family are the owner of the Horiuchi Corporation. She lives normally though, despite having all the luxuries, although she takes advantages of her wealth (ex. when HoshiKiss decide to practice in her villa so that they don't get interrupted). She is the eldest child of the Horiuchi family, and is the older twin (her other twin being Horiuchi Tatsuya). She is also Horiuchi Atsushi's older sister, and she is the only person Atsushi cannot beat. Personality Tomoko has a strong will and has a lot of qualities of a leader. She is reserved and always thinks logically. Tomoko is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Sakura High. Tomoko is the student council president at her school because of her leader-like skills, and is also the leader of HoshiKiss, despite not being the oldest member. As an idol, she is a friendly, cheerful, joyful and sociable person. When Rena's true nature accidentally comes out without her noticing when she gets fired up or excited, Tsumugi and Tomoko have to hide it and make up excuses, adding comic relief. Relationships 'Nakahara Rena - 'Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Yamauchi Tsumugi. 'Yamauchi Tsumugi - 'Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Horiuchi Tomoko. 'Horiuchi Tatsuya - 'Younger twin brother. They often fight a lot and say things in sync. She uses her 5-minute birth lead on him a lot (since she is'' the older twin by 5 minutes), and often wins arguments. They are close, despite all this. 'Horiuchi Atsushi - '''Younger brother. Atsushi despises her, because she is the only person known to him that can defeat him in anything with ease, and also because she is the heir of Horiuchi Corporation and not him. She understands this and hopes he learns that he isn't a big shot as he believes himself to be. She finds his and Rian's challenges pointless and is often seen sighing whenever they make a commotion, but does find joy in watching them. 'Nakahara Rina - Admirer. She is Rina's role model and is also the reason why she became a model. Character Songs HoshiKiss #Hitohira no Hanabira (Character Cover Album) #Private Wars #Soldier Game Solo TBA Trivia *Her VA is a real-life idol (being a KuroShiro member and former 1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei) *Her and her seiyuu's height is the exact same. *She is the 2nd tallest member of HoshiKiss. *She is the leader of HoshiKiss. *She became student council president because she thought it might help her develop leader-like skills since she was appointed the leader status in HoshiKiss. *Is supposedly the heir to the Horiuchi Corporation. Category:Female Characters Category:Butterfly Days Category:DreamS Anime